The Engenue and the Auteur
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: A Phantom of the Opera retelling in Hollywood. A young director is blacklisted in Hollywood and is trying to find inspiration, when a young engenue enters his life. Sorry about the constant changes to the titles/categories, but I was debating what I was going to do with this story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Once upon a time...in the land of Hollywood, there existed a young auteur, a filmmaker with much promise and potential. His films were bold and experimental works ahead of their time. Unfortunately, the producers did not think so. His next project was to be his largest production yet. It was to include castles, costumes, and romance, atypical of the director. The producers pulled the plug on the film, and the director was blacklisted in Hollywood, never to make another film._

_. In the meantime, the young auteur dwelled within his sets that were abandoned by the large studio. His domain was a façade of a foreboding sight to behold, and its entrance was within two large double doors guarded by two large half eagles with serpent tails. No one had visited the set in ten years, as the director was looking for some form of inspiration. _

_But what could possibly get him out of this hell?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This prologue is short, yes but the chapters will be longer. This introduction sets up the story and basic situation.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The movie studio, Garnier Productions was a once prestigious wonderland that had fallen into the lump of the B movie studios. Garnier Productions received its name from the famous opera house in Paris. The founder of Garnier Productions, Mr. Kyle Baxter, was very impressed by the opera house, and felt it carried a feeling of magic, and thus, the name of his film company.

It filmed such Oscar winning triumphs as "Peace and Loved Ones" and "The Final Ultimatum"; a thriller with high stakes. Sadly, the studio became bankrupt because of some mismanagement; the big studio heads put the blame on young director, Erik Longchamps. His films actually did make money, but the major heads at the studio wanted to blame somebody, and he was the most appropriate scapegoat, since his films were specialty items, rather than gargantuan blockbusters.

The studio recovered, and continued to make money. They were currently filming a major project known as "Damp Streets"; a best-selling book at first about a young prostitute. The leading lady is supposed to be a very young widow who must turn to prostitution, but the studio was not confident enough to have a young actress play the part. Instead, they chose a name actress who could guarantee some box office. This actress was Carrie Chelli, a leading lady far beyond her prime.

Production began in June, and the studio executives used contract director Tom Button to helm this important production. The set was populated with many actors, prop men, and set designers. The first scene of the day was to be shot on the studio's "European set" that could be used to represent an idea of Europe.

Tom Button walked on the set and looked around.

"Where is Ms. Chelli?" Button asked.

"She is always fashionably late." cinematographer Hans Grapher replied.

"That's putting it nicely; alight I want all the extras to stand right here." Button pointed at a specific location.

The women in their scrappy outfits approached the designated spot. Among them were some important figures to our story.

One of them was Meg Giry, daughter of the studio's secretary, Mrs. Giry. The other was Meg's friend Christina Daae. She was an aspiring actress who was typically an extra, but had so much more potential.

Arriving on the set were the corrupt producers, Mr. Andrews and Mr. Firm, hoping to see some shooting happen.

"So Mr. Button, how is this flick going?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"Quite, we are wondering when you are going to start shooting?" Firm added.

"Well my employers, we just have one problem." Button laughed.

"What might that be?" Firm asked.

"Our leading lady isn't here." Button told his bosses.

"I think she'll get here soon." Andrews said.

"It's only a matter of time." Firm laughed.

"I'm afraid not." A woman's voice entered the soundstage.

"Mrs. Giry? What are you doing?" Button asked.

"I have a note from our Cinema Phantom, and he urges us to press on. Or else it could be disastrous." Giry told her superiors.

"Ugh," Firm rolled his eyes, "can't we live one day without this Cinema Phantom threatening us?"

"I also have a note from Ms. Chelli, stating that she is sick. It was a phone message from her agent." Giry gave her bosses the note to prove this situation true.

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" Andrews asked.

"The Cinema Phantom gave us this note to suggest who should play it." Giry told Andrews.

"He wrote it, told us to make it, now he is giving casting requirements now? I hate it when he does this. Makes us worry, worry, worry and then we make a large project that may not make money!" Firm shouted.

"But always does sir." Giry corrected Firm.

"I guess so, but we are a simple studio for crying out loud! And he makes us pay him a salary!" Firm continued to complain.

"That still doesn't settle who is going to play the part of Anita Black." Andrews pointed out.

"Here are his comments." Giry handed her "managers" a note from the Cinema Phantom.

_My Producers,_

_I hope all is well, but there is a pressing issue I wanted to address. The role of Anita shall be played by Christina Daae, the daughter of the film composer, Gus Daae. Christina has the acting chops, and I have seen her in some independent films. She is a knockout and can sell the picture better than any bimbo you fools can hire._

_Regards,_

_Cinema Phantom_

Christina blushed as everyone looked at her. She was their new key to the picture.

"Can you pull it off?" Button asked.

"Well..." Christina tried to finish.

"Christina? Of course she can! She can play this with her eyes closed!"

"Is this true?" Firm and Andrews asked her.

"I know it every well." Christina nervously said.

"Alright let's try the scene with her monologue." Button suggested and the crew prepared for the important scene.

"Lights...camera...action!" Button declared.

Christina walked onto the set, with a nervous and sad look. Her character realizes that she must resort to a life of a prostitute.

"In all my blossoming days, I never once anticipated that I would be here. Here in this dark hell for which I sell my soul for a few dollars more. My deceased Charles tried to protect me, but his family opposed his decision to marry me. Who wouldn't? I was just a dance hall girl before I met him. They cut off any money I could get from him, and was kicked out of his home. Now, I am on the street, forever to be disappointed with a world of horror and menace. Now I have to become a servant of pleasure, with no man to ever love me again. This is my fate." Christina cried.

She sold the scene to everyone on set, and no had dry eyes that day.

"Cut!" Button almost forgot to say.

Everyone applauded. Christina was overwhelmed by happiness, but she was looking for her dedicated fan, her Angel of Movies. He told her that he would be there in spirit.

**Below the soundstage.**

Erik has tears running down his face that could be seen through his mask, as he applauded Christina's triumph.

"You did it, you proved those fools wrong!" he said to himself.

Erik's appearance was rather strange. He wore an evening suit with a black ascot. He wore a heavy stage cape with embedded shiny beads on the back. His face was covered by two mask pieces; one was a black Zorro looking mask covering the top portion of his face, and a white bandana covering the lower half. His eyes were covered by large sunglasses, and he wore a wide brimmed black hat.

He went back to his domain, on Soundstage 27, the castle set.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The reception from the cast and crew was almost like a thunderous applause one would hear at the Oscars. Christina's performance was raw, passionate, and most importantly, compelling. This was something that was out of Ms. Chelli's reach for a long time, and her looks couldn't serve her forever. Christina could grow old, but her acting chops would never die.

Overwhelmed by the praise, Christina fainted.

"Christina!" Meg screamed.

"Get this girl to her dressing room!" director Button demanded.

A few good men carried Christina off to her dressing room, as she remained unconscious. Firm and Andrews followed Christina.

They called the on-set doctor to check on Christina's condition.

"How is she doctor?" Firm asked nervously.

"Yes doctor, how is her condition?" Andrews questioned.

The doctor chuckled. "Christina is quite alright. Just a little excitement is all. Let her remain in this dressing room and rest for a few hours and she should be fine.

The executives gave a sigh of relief, thanking high heaven that their latest discovery was in stable condition. Firm and Andrews closed the door behind them. The two men returned to their office which had a perfect window view of Soundstage 27.

Firm remained standing in the lavish office, while Andrews sat at his desk looking at Soundstage 27.

"Well Andrews, what else do we need to accomplish today?" Firm asked.

"We should get that damned stage demolished. I don't feel like thinking of Longchamps. It gets me worried." Andrews admitted.

"I agree, but we can't do it. Apparently, I just got a letter from the president stating that that very Soundstage is a monument that must be preserved." Firm sighed.

"Oh that's simply ridiculous!" Andrews slammed his fists on the table. "That's a damn good piece of real estate and now we can't even use it?"

"Well, let's not think about that now. We have more pressing matters to attend to my friend."

"Like what?"

"The young man is coming in today and will become one of our new producers."

"Young man?" Andrews questioned. "What young man?"

"You know, the wealthy heir to that one conglomerate. His father is dead and his older brother is a stinking drunk." Firm chuckled.

"Oh yes, that one. Has he any producing experience?"

"He has handled some international productions of varying sizes."

"Do you think he knows the B movie business well?" Andrews asked.

"The productions he produced were schlocky B pictures." Film replied.

"I am relieved, because the last thing I need is another Longchamps helming some stupid high scale productions." Andrews was relieved.

"Yes, quite."

A knock on the door was heard. Firm opened the door and there stood a young man in a decent looking beige suit carrying a large box.

"Hello there! Mr. Firm?" the young man asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Raoul Chagnon, at your service." The two men shook hands.

"Mr. Andrews..."

"Mr. Chagnon..." Andrews stood up from his desk to shake Raoul's hand.

"I am so excited to be a part of this studio and..." Raoul tried to finish.

"That's great kid. But we would really like you to go to your new office." Firm told Raoul.

"Yes, Mrs. Giry will take you there." Andrews called Mrs. Giry on his phone, and she arrived shortly.

"Mr. Chagnon." Giry greeted.

The two departed from the executive office.

"So what brings you to Hollywood sir?" Giry asked.

"Well, I am a producer, and when I was a child, this studio was like a dream factory." Raoul explained. "It was magical at that time."

"Well, unfortunately this studio isn't as magnificent as it used to be. It was once a legend, but now a once upon a time." Giry drifted. "Anyway, have you heard about the production of 'Damp Streets'?"

"Why yes! It was based off the best-seller. Isn't Carrie Chelli supposed to star?" Raoul asked.

"Not anymore."

"Why is that? Why the pay too low? Did they forget her working hours?"

"Because a young blossom rose to the occasion and gave a wonderful performance."

"Really? A young actress? Well then, this production is sounding more exciting by the minute." Raoul admitted.

"They were working on it today, but poor thing fainted and was carried off to her dressing room. "

"That must have been pretty scary, for Firm and Andrews."

The two of them chuckled.

They reached the office, which was of reasonable size, and looked bare, but pleasant.

"This is it Mr. Chagnon. Enjoy!" Giry said.

Raoul bowed as he closed the door. He but his box of items down and took out a poster. It showed a distant castle high up on a mountain and an image of a masked swordsman holding a beautiful young woman. It was titled:

_The Pursuit of Beauty_

The other credits included:

_A film by Erik Longchamps_

_Music by Gus Daae_

"I am going to make sure that this film gets produced, and undo the wrongs done to Daae and Longchamps!" Raoul said to himself, admiring his rare teaser poster.


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter takes place where Chapter 2 has the Raoul scenes. Also, I wasn't kidding about my description of Erik. He literally wears sunglasses with a white bandana covering his mouth and a black mask covering the top half of his face. This is my version of Erik. I am also changing it from "spirit of movies" to "angel of movies". The previous chapters will contain these changes ASAP.**

Chapter 3

**At Soundstage 27**

The masked man was not wearing his hat, and was in his purple shaded study that furnished some fine cherry wood furniture. Erik had been very busy for a majority of his conscious day. He was working on several new sketches for some costume designs for his upcoming projects. Even though he never received onscreen credit, it did reward him quite nicely in the paycheck department. However, what he was offering the executives was actually priceless. How can you get a writer, costume designer, and occasional production advisor for such a low price?

Ever since Christina entered his life, Erik's soul had been consumed by deep admiration for her talent and an odd connection. Erik knew her father very well, and he was a good friend and associate on his films writing the music. Longchamps always felt a void ever since Daae had died by gunpoint ten years ago, right after Erik was blacklisted. So much of Erik's time is dedicated to making Christina Daae into the biggest star he possibly could make her, and get revenge on his cruel executives.

The costumes were for a film called "Sunset Street" where the story is told entirely in flashback, and Christina plays the younger version of a fallen star. It was a morbid subject, but Erik knew this would be a perfect part for Christina to play. He had spent several hours not only creating the costumes, but also creating his screenplay. The fireplace in the parlor was warm, and this made the heavily clothed Erik sweaty.

"I think I shall take an intermission on this," Erik said to himself. "I would like to watch a film now."

Erik walked through the hallways guarded by suits of medieval armor, with flags and banners from no particular country. He entered his screening room, which was gold and dark red. His chair was like a king's throne, the stuff that dreams are made of. Guarding the screen were charioteers racing against each other.

Erik found the film canister and began to role a favorite of his, "Robin Hood". It was a low budget production, but appeared to be as lavish as any production. The action was intense and production gorgeous, but the highlight in the film for Erik was a young Christina as Maid Marian. The film was about seven years old, which meant that Christina was about 17 years old at the time. She gave such a spunky yet virginal performance as Robin Hood's love interest. The film ended in the fashion that Erik thought he would never experience, a happy ending.

Erik wanted to pay Christina a visit to her dressing room, and "spiritually" exist there as her Angel of Movies.

**Christina's Dressing Room**

The young actress woke up to a very different sight than what she remembered before. In fact, this was actually her designated dressing room. It was quite nice, actually. Beneath her was a lovely maroon colored couch with light gray pillows that have images of pink flowers. Not only was there a wonderfully elegant cream colored dressing table with mirror, but there was also a large gold bordered mirror as well. The carvings on the dressing table differed significantly from the large mirror, since the table had angels and cherubs, while the gold piece was surrounded by "heathen" images of sensual creatures.

Christina walked over to her dressing table and picked up a framed picture. The image was of her composer father, Gus Daae. How she missed him very much. It had already been ten years since his untimely death, and the pain had never lessened. Half of Christina was alive, but the other half was buried along with her father.

"Christina..." a voice appeared.

"Angel of Movies?" Christina asked smiling.

"It is I, your Angel of Movies." The voice continued.

"Did you see me today?"

"Yes Christina. You were simply a revelation."

"Oh my angel, thank you so much!"

"Do not thank I Christina, for you always had the potential within you to accomplish something great".

"When will I see you?" Christina asked.

"You must not ask that of Me." the voice replied.

"But my angel, when will I be able to finally see your face and say thank you?"

"My child, it is very rare for an emperor to receive so fair a gift. However, I cannot appear until we are ready."

"When will that be?"

A pause occurred.

"After 'Damp Streets' premieres. Erik told Christina. "After the premiere at the Chinese Theatre, return to this dressing room and I shall appear to you in physical form."

"It seems like such a long time my angel. The days cannot go fast enough until your appearance!"

"It will fly by my child. Now rest and prepare for the film so the rest of your performance can be as brilliant as your first scene."

"Oh yes, I will!"

**On the other side of the mirror**

"Very good Christina."

Christina locked her door, and undressed. Erik didn't look at her while she was doing this, and went back to his lair through the tunnel that was created from the dressing room to Soundstage 27.

While walking, Erik began to think about his feelings for the young woman. When he first met Christina, she was 14 and her father was still alive. In some ways it felt wrong for Erik to have these feelings, but he didn't fall in love with her until she was 23, one year ago.

He knew that once she saw him that she would not have the same feelings for him. It was understandable. He was an older man, by 15 years, and wasn't well, he wasn't exactly prince charming.

Erik tried not to think about it, but it was the only thing he could care about that evening. It couldn't escape his mind.


End file.
